


Getaway

by CeruleanBlues



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlues/pseuds/CeruleanBlues
Summary: Fluffy drabble I forgot I posted on Tumblr, now on ao3 for your viewing pleasure





	Getaway

Varric x mage fem!Hawke (Oswynn Hawke

Rating T (for implied sexual acts)

Moments like this were so few and far between that Oswynn Hawke knew better than to question them. Away from all the prying eyes, the outstretched hands, the cries for help… Oswynn stretched herself thin most days, trying her best to ease the hurts and make Kirkwall as safe as she could, but since being declared “Champion of Kirkwall”, things had only gotten harder.

She shook her head, her ebony hair tangling further in the wind off the coast, and breathed in deeply the salt air. Surprisingly, it had been Varric’s idea to drag her out to the Forgotten Coast. The sneaky dwarf had found a quiet, secluded cabin available for rent, and despite hating everything outdoorsy and nature-related, had brought Hawke there without a word of complaint about the weather, the isolation, or the uneven terrain.

“It’s no big deal, Hawke.” He’d shrugged. “Really.” Varric played it off as an excuse to hide from the Merchant’s Guild for a few days. Hawke knew full well his intent was much more philanthropic than he’d ever admit.

And now, sitting on the front step of the cabin, watching the sun set across the water in a dazzling array of pinks and oranges, Hawke felt peace.

The door creaked open behind her, and she could feel the solid footsteps of Varric make their way leisurely to her. He said nothing, for once, simply bowing to press his lips against her hair. Hawke hummed contentedly, the gentle scrape of his scruff sending little shivers down her spine.

“What was that for?” She asked teasingly as he settled next to her on the stoop.

“What? Can’t a dwarf kiss his beautiful lady friend for no reason?”

Hawke didn’t even have to look at Varric to know that familiar, rogueish grin would be plastered across his face. She knew all his expressions, all his small mannerisms and tics, and kept them etched across her heart. She’d lost so much already - Bethany, her father, her mother, and even Carver to an extent - that Hawke had quickly learned to memorize the small, important things. Those were what meant the most, what would be missed the most if they were suddenly taken away.

“Uh oh. I know that look.” Varric’s voice cut through the heaviness of her thoughts. “Hawke, I brought you out here so you could take a break, not antagonize yourself about all your self-inflicted responsibilities.”

His hands were rough and warm as he pulled her close. “Come on, Waffles. Let it go for a bit, just a day or two more. Then, I promise, I will bring you back to the most dank pits of Darktown and you can clean up those streets you seem to care about so much.”

Hawke chuckled, leaning into the embrace, her cheek resting against Varric’s temple. She took in another deep breath, trying to let the tension slip away as she exhaled.

“I love you.” She said, her voice soft and tender. “You know that, don’t you, Varric?”

“Of course I do.” Varric replied, honest and unflinching. He turned his head, and nuzzled into Hawke’s jaw. “It scares the shit out of me.” He paused, his breath warm and comforting along her neck. “I love you too, Hawke.”

“Say my name, Varric.” She pleaded, though she was no less happy about the sentiment returned with her nickname attached to the phrasing. It still gave her that exhilarating lyrium-rush through her veins every time he said it. “Please?”

“Oswynn.” He murmured into her skin, lips gliding up the delicate skin of her throat. “Oswynn. Marian. Hawke.” Varric punctuated each word with a kiss. “I love you, Oswynn.”

Hawke sucked in a shuddering breath as he nipped the tender flesh under her jaw. She could feel one of his strong hands tracing their way down her back, following the ample curves slowly, as though they had nothing but time.

“I think,” she half moaned as Varric’s kisses became more fervent against her collarbone now. “I think we ought to go inside.”

Varric pulled away slowly, golden eyes glinting with promise. “Ladies first.” He winked, and Hawke could feel the low pull of need tighten in her belly as she scrambled to her feet, and then inside the cabin.

Later, thoroughly sated and extremities still tingling in the afterglow, she curled up against his chest. Varric wrapped his strong arms around her, and they fell asleep in a companionable, peaceful silence.

She would never be able to put into words just how grateful she had been for this escape. But oh, she would try. After a rest, of course…


End file.
